Larik Montase
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Challenge #YUMIFA01] Apa makna cerita yang terkandung di dalamnya, terdapat pada ceceran huruf yang telah diberi tanda.


**For Challenge** **#YUMIFA01**

 **Owari no Seraph** **© Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning**

AU, alur cepat ( _to the point_ ), banyak paragraf dengan kalimat panjang (berpotensi bikin boring).

Tensi kebaperan mungkin kurang bahkan bisa nihil karena fanfik ini lebih memaparkan sisi tragis dari pada hurt apalagi angst (label genre utamanya aja tragedy ya).

Bait puisi sepertinya tidak memenuhi syarat (tak berima). Tapi setiap pengarang memiliki alasan untuk segala keanehan yang telah diciptakannya (begitu pun saya).

 **Rate** M karena sedikit berkonten moral yang rusak

.

* * *

 **LARIK MONTASE**

* * *

 **Me** tode manja para bocah. Bicara lugu atau sengaja dibuat cadel. Berpongah lucu agar orang dewasa terpikat. Polos berekspresi sekiranya bisa membuat gemas. Amane Yuichiro ada pada salah satunya. Rambut legam sehitam arang. Wajah manis oriental menggoda lirikan. Pipi kencang serta iris hijau menyala.

Segala aspek nilai plus yang tersemat mampu membuat orang tuanya takluk. Hasratnya kerap terpenuhi maksimal. Jika sampai tidak, ia akan merajuk, mogok makan, pura-pura menangis iba atau yang lebih parah berteriak kencang mengundang bisik tetangga.

 **Nga** rai bertitian tanah rapuh, mudah tergerus, sanggup memerosok apapun jatuh menghantam permukaan bumi berkedalaman puluhan kaki jika lalai tergelincir. Jejak Yuichiro tepat di ujung. Terbeku untuk maju. Tinggal menerjun dan kemudian mati. Delusi yang diciptakan dari rasa penat melawan beberapa anak yang lebih tua bermental premanis.

Meski denial manja, jiwa jagoannya ada. Berawal dari rasa kesalnya terhadap sang ibu, kerikil jalanan sontak tersepak menukik ke jidat sang ketua yang terkenal sebagai anak pemalak. Dari hal yang tidak sengaja menjadi bencana. Yuichiro mengaku salah namun telanjur memantik amarah. Bogem dan tendangan menjadi media. Si bocah kini berstatus korban bulan-bulanan. Kalah telak karena tidak imbang dan kalah jumlah.

 **Gu** gup gempita berdetak tabuh. Degupannya terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sekujur luka berdenyut mengantar ngilu. Menggetar badan. Berakhir dengan tubuh terkapar nelangsa ternyata belum cukup. Ia dikencingi massal. Saat itulah sang superhero yang sebenarnya datang.

"HIAAAAATTTT!"

Kaki pendek terulur. Empat anak berjiwa berandal dengan celana yang masih setengah melorot diserang dadakan. Gerakan cepat. Kemaluan mereka yang baru selesai menyalurkan cairan pesing ditonjok sol sepatu. Sang penendang gesit menghindari balasan. Satu-satu dari mereka tumbang. Otot tersensitif kaum lelaki dihunjam teramat perih. Tak ada yang kebal, kecuali sarafnya mati.

 **Mi** kaela, si anak tetangga tepat di sebelah rumah, menanting tangan Yuichiro dan membawanya kabur. Yuichiro sedikit meragu. Lebih tepatnya tidak percaya. Pasalnya Mikaela terkenal sebagai korban kekerasan rumah tangga. Orang tuanya kerap menyiksa. Para tetangga serta sang ibu mengasup berita itu sebagai bahan cerita. Yuichiro bahkan mendengar sendiri di balik tembok, lewat hantaran angin dari ventilasi-ventilasi, sayup-sayup pukulan, jejeritan, tangisan dan siluet pertikaian yang tergambar di fabrik gorden jendela.

"Kau masih bisa lari kan, Yuu-chan?" Seulas senyum sarat keikhlasan terpulas. Tak ada kerutan risih, padahal yang diseret berbau sepesing kakus.

Sorot mata safir memancarkan keteduhan. Sejuk seolah memayungi perasaan gamang. Nyeri lebam Yuichiro berkurang. Jawaban anggukan terpaku rasa takjub. Ia tak mengira, Mikaela si anak ringkih sangat jagoan. Begitu heroik menggempur anak-anak berandal. Berkontradiksi dengan apa yang selama ini nampak terlihat.

Siapa sangka kejadian itu telah menerbitkan tali persahabatan di antara keduanya. Yang tadinya hanya tetangga saling menunduk hormat tanpa tegur sapa ketika tidak sengaja bertatap muka, kini merangkai ikatan cerita. Senyum penuh keramahan Mikaela tidak pernah libur ketika mereka bersama. Dan diam-diam Yuichiro senang mengamati, menikmatinya bak nutrisi. Sekalipun ia tahu ada banyak guratan luka yang terpendam di sana.

.

 **A** gung spektrum silau menyengat

 **K** obar puja tersesap binar

 **U** ltimatum menggahar terkalahkan bisu

.

* * *

 **Men** dung langit karena tertudung awan-awan tebal. Kandungan uap air melebihi kapasitas, bergejolak menggelontorkan muatan. Permukaan bumi diserbu pasukan cecair langit. Hari pertama hujan di musim gugur. Pun masa yang mengalami pergeseran usia. Yuichiro genap menginjak 16 tahun.

Gema guntur dan lebat hujan menyamarkan bunyi-bunyi. Aktivitas Yuichiro hanya bergelung, malas-malasan membaca komik sedurasi panjang kota terguyur. Melalui kaca jendela, mata hijau sempat menangkap manuver audi hitam menggesek jalanan di tengah kepungan air, keluar dari kediaman Shindo. Satu jam kemudian, ia melihat penampakan Mikaela berdiri di balkon seberang dengan wajah babak belur.

 **Cin** cin tebal besar pegangan gerogol mencetuskan bunyi 'brak' teredam. Pintu pagar kokohnya dibanting. Yuichiro melawan deras hujan. Melesat masuk ke dalam rumah Mikaela yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Anak tangga dijajaki cepat. Lantai koridor atas lurus menghadap kamar tujuan. Daun pintunya menganga, secara langsung memperlihatkan badan belakang Mikaela. Dan terdapat pemandangan janggal sekaligus menusuk tengah dada. Bulatan besar noda darah mencetak di kain celana abu-abu tepat di bagian bokong. Yuichiro meradang.

"Pergi Yuu-chan." Bahunya bergentar. "Aku tidak mau kau menjadi orang yang tertuduh mendorong badanku dari balkon." Riuh hantaman hujan tak serta merta mampu menutupi penuh parau suara Mikaela yang tercemar segukan.

Enam tahun lalu Nyonya Shindo angkat kaki karena terlalu penat menghadapi keluarga yang berantakan. Mikaela yang masih bocah mengucur air mata bersujud minta diajak pergi. Sang ibu yang sepertinya sudah tidak memiliki hati nurani bersikap apatis dan tetap kabur. Tak pernah sekalipun datang berkunjung sekadar untuk menengok keadaan Mikaela barang sebentar. Pun kelakuan ayahnya tak kalah busuk. Terbukti dari kebejatannya hingga sampai ke tahap ini. Perbuatan keji macam apa yang telah terjadi. Yuichiro menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan emosi.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Mika." Bariton lembut. Yuichiro mendekat. Bujukannya tidak boleh berintonasi paksaan, kecuali jika memang mendesak. "Masih ada aku, apa kau tega meninggalkanku?"

 **Ta** ngan kurus menjangkau tubuh yang masih memunggung bergeming batu. Tetes-tetes air menggenang di pijakan kaki terseret. Bukan hanya ada di sana tapi di sepanjang lantai, tubuh kuyup telah mengotorinya. Rasa gigil ditepis. Bahkan sekalipun meriang Yuichiro rela demi mengembalikan kewarasan Mikaela yang telah hilang termakan kejamnya takdir.

Si pirang semakin menangis terisak. Yuichiro menyergap dari belakang. Tak ada perlawanan. Tak ada pergolakan. Tubuh Mikaela semakin direngkuh. Erat. Keduanya lalu terduduk. Pucuk kepala pirang dibelai pelan. Lengan melingkar Yuichiro digenggam ketat. Mereka membagi tangis bersama. Merasakan sakit yang sama. Menyerap pilu yang sama. Pun tubuh tempias yang sama. Niat percobaan bunuh diri tergagalkan. Mikaela lalu diamankan.

 **I** ni merupakan kasus pelecehan seksual dan penganiayaan. Ayah Mikaela ternyata memiliki orientasi menyimpang. Biseksual. Tidak berbau pada awal pernikahan. Dan semakin ke sini nafsunya tendensi ke penyuka sesama jenis. Mungkin karena alasan itulah sang ibu pergi. Lalu sang anak yang tertinggal dijadikan pelampiasan penyalur hasrat. Sejak umur sepuluh tahun Mikaela telah disetubuhi. Kalau menolak ia akan dipukul, saat telah melayani pun tetap dipukul. Dan ini yang terparah. Ia disodomi bergilir oleh sang ayah dan lima orang temannya sesama homo.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan sekali ya." Mikaela melirih di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit, memeluk lutut, masih trauma. Yuichiro duduk di sampingnya. "Mirip wanita keguguran, 'kan, Yuu-chan?"

Lesakan kasar batang ereksi dalam jumlah yang kelewat tidak wajar melukai dinding rektum. Otot sfingter robek. Belum lagi konstipasi parah yang menyebabkan sembelit akut. Mikaela mengalami pendarahan tak henti pada bagian anus. Pantatnya harus diganjal pembalut menstruasi wanita.

Yuichiro menanggapi dengan gelengan. Persona tampan tak sedikit pun menyiratkan rasa jijik. Di hari Mikaela menyelamatkannya dari _bully_ para pemalak, ia sudah menganggap Mikaela bak malaikat. Serusak apa pun, senista sekalipun, di dalam mata jamrud, malaikat pirang tetap menawan. Dan ada sebuah kata yang tak perlu terucap. Cukup dibuktikan dengan bahasa tubuh. Bibir mereka berkecupan.

.

 **S** eserut hati mencaruk maruk

 **U** siknya memerangkap nalar bak gila

 **S** erang jantungnya hingga tewas

 **U** paya apa yang layak jadi pelipur?

 **L** epaskan bungkam dan ungkapkanlah!

.

* * *

 **Me** nyelamatkan Mikaela adalah sebuah kewajiban. Tuan Shindo dan empat orang temannya diadili. Dijatuhi tindak pidana dengan pasal berlapis. Terkungkung lama di jeruji besi berlantai dingin. Sementara Mikaela, ada kerabat jauh yang bersedia menampung. Keduanya lalu menuang haru. Jarak mereka bakal dibentang jauh. Sekalipun dapat diretas dengan media komunikasi kecanggihan teknologi, tetap saja beda rasanya. Tubuh mereka tidak berdekatan.

"Jangan khawatir Yuu-chan, aku akan sering berkunjung."

Genap empat bulan tidak bertetangga, giliran Yuichiro ditimpa duka. Sekejap mata, ia berstatus yatim piatu. Tuan dan nyonya Amane tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat domestik. Warna kelabu menjelaga. Hari-hari kekeringan burai tawa. Hiburan kini hanyalah jajaran potret pencetak kenangan. Bayangan masa lalu keluarga lengkap Amane kerap berhadir di setiap sudut rumah. Hingga pada titik kritis, Yuichiro benar-benar depresi.

 **Mi** kaela bukanlah tipikal orang yang melupakan jasa kawan. Kala dirinya dirundung cobaan pelik, Mikaela berandil memberi sandaran. Bukan hanya sekadar pundak lebar, atau dada bidang menyamankan, namun pasokan air mata untuk digugurkan bersama. Ya, Mikaela menemaninya menangis. Mengambil bebannya perlahan. Pedihnya ditanggung sebagian oleh si pirang.

Tidak seperti Mikaela yang dari dulu tidak dinotis—bahkan kini terang-terangan dijauhi karena dianggap pembawa penyakit menular, keluarga besar Amane malah berlomba menawarkan uluran tangan. Bantuan ditolak satu-satu. Yuichiro memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah bertingkat itu sampai kulitnya mengkerut terkikis usia tua.

 **Li** rikan nakal berasal dari balik papan pintu. Mikaela tiba-tiba bertandang memboyong dua ransel besar—sisa barang-barang dari semua properti yang telah laku terjual. Yuichiro kepalang senang tapi tak tampak, raut sendu menutupi kentara. Kesampingkan pertanyaan, sekali lihat Yuichiro tahu bahwa Mikaela bukan hanya sekadar untuk datang bertamu tapi bermalam. Bukan. Melainkan berdiam lama di rumahnya. Dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

Perlahan presensi Mikaela mulai mengisi kembali suasana rumah yang hampa. Yuichiro yang tanpa ia sadari sendiri telah berubah muram semenjak kehilangan orang tua berangsur menemukan jiwa asalnya. Hari yang terdahaga lama mendapat siraman gelak ceria. Jumlah kumpulan lembar potret bertambah. Hantu penjelmaan dari bayangan masa lalu telah terganti oleh momen-momen baru. Langit-langit berjelaga kelabu kini tersepuh pelangi.

 **Ki** cau hewan kecil bersayap tiap pagi di atas kanopi jendela turut memberi tambahan instrumen. Makhluk pirang yang terlihat tegar tapi rapuh di dalam kini telah benar-benar tegar. Keceriaannya sekarang bukan imitasi. Peristiwa-peristiwa biadab yang telah merenggut sebagian masa remajanya memang tidak akan pernah bisa dibuat amnesia. Karena berkat itu kemampuan pertahanan mentalnya terasah. Pengalaman pahit mengajarkan seseorang untuk menciptakan kepribadian yang lebih matang.

"Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah bagian dari hidupku, Yuu-chan. Sesekali akan kuingat, jika suatu waktu aku mulai terlena dengan kefanaan dunia."

Secara gamblang Yuichiro tersadarkan. Mikaela yang bahasa kasarnya—dibuang keluarga—mampu berkiprah dalam batas normal. Sementara ia yang ditinggal pergi oleh orang tua—bukan dibuang tapi karena maut—malah murung tak berkesudahan. Dan dua pria sebatang kara memutuskan untuk berjalan bersisian meniti liku kehidupan. Agar kelak, jika batu sandungan yang jauh lebih besar menghantam, mereka akan saling menguatkan.

Lamanya ternaungi atap yang sama, hubungan mereka terdefinisi lebih dari keluarga, lebih dari sahabat. Apa pun kata yang tepat mungkin bisa dilihat dari tautan jemari di antara keduanya, perlakuan yang mulai merambat dari berbagi tempat tidur, dekapan hangat yang tak lazim, sampai cumbuan penuh gelora. Tak perlu ikatan janji suci di hadapan pemuka agama gereja. Hati mereka telah terikat oleh rajutan tak kasat mata. Meski demikian, traumatis Mikaela tak sepenuhnya hilang. Maka dari itu Yuichiro tak berani menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh.

.

 **K** ekosongan, kedunguan sudah tak berkawan

 **A** bdi sang terkasih enggan absensi

 **U** bah hidupnya yang sesunyi kota mati

.

* * *

 **Me** rasakan nyeri pada bagian perut sudah manjadi rutinitas. Intensitasnya semakin sering dan kadang perutnya tiba-tiba kembung. Diam-diam sebelum makan Mikaela menelan obat maag. Jam makan terlambat mulai diterapkan secara teratur. Awalnya berefek namun lama-lama sudah tidak mujarab. Timbul rasa mual sampai tubuhnya panas dingin. Yuichiro kerap terkelabui karena raut ekspresif Mikaela yang kelewat pintar berakting.

Obat maag berdosis tinggi lalu dikonsumsi. Pengaruhnya hanya sebentar. Kemudian perut malah kram parah ditambah gejala pusing dan demam. Nafsu makan hilang. Dan ketika ia duduk menemani Yuichiro makan malam, Mikaela mati-matian menelan kunyahan dan menahan rasa mual. Konsumsi obat semakin dilipatgandakan. Tapi rasa nyeri semakin perih. Melilit-lilit seperti ada ratusan paku menancapi. Hingga puncak terkritikal, Yuichiro mendapatinya muntah banyak darah, wajah sepucat ikan mati dan nyaris pingsan.

"Kanker perut stadium lanjut."

 **Le** mas lutut Yuichiro mendengar pakar kesehatan membaca hasil diagnosa. Mikaela sekali lagi terbaring menjadi pasien. Pada punggung tangan kiri menancap jarum bersayap berjalur ganda yang terfiksasi plester. Selang ujung panjang dialiri cairan infus menuruni gravitasi. Sementara punggung tangan kanan digunakan sebagai jalur selang pengantar likuid merah hemoglobin. Elektroda warna-warni menempeli permukaan dada di balik terusan hijau—konduktor parameter kardiograf. Kulit muka sepasi purnama keruh. Rongga kelopak mencoklat kehitaman berkedip kuyu, serta suara sengau—nasal kanula terpasang di hidung.

Susah payah Yuichiro menemukan Ibu Mikaela. Perannya hanya sebagai penanda tangan, pihak penanggung jawab agar Mikaela bisa menjalani pengobatan lebih lanjut. Darinya diketahui bahwa penyakit Mikaela adalah genetika. Salah satu penyebab terkuat sang ibu meninggalkan si pirang. Wanita itu lelah ditinggalkan karena itu dia lebih dulu meninggalkan. Sungguh, Yuichiro tak habis pikir.

 **Pas** tinya hal itu harus dirahasiakan. Setidaknya belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan. Kondisi Mikaela masih sangat mengkhawatirkan. Rentan menerima serangan fatal. Terlalu riskan mengguncang psikis jika mengetahui kenyataan di mana alasan tak masuk akal memerangkap seseorang hidup dalam penuh penderitaan. Yuichiro saja nyaris menangis sekaligus geram, apalagi Mikaela yang menjadi pelaku. Hatinya akan sangat terkoyak jika sampai tahu.

"Ueeeeekkkkk." Mangkuk muntah dijepit erat oleh jejari bergetar. Isi perut tergelontor melalui mulut dan merembes ke lubang hidung. Baunya asam.

Ini sudah sesi pertama di siklus kedua Mikaela melakukan pengobatan kemoterapi sambil di rawat jalan. Efek samping zat kimia keras mulai tampak. Jemari Yuichiro mengangkut hehelaian rontok kala membelai surai pirang. Mikaela kerap dilanda rasa lemah dan lelah sepanjang maupun setelah pengobatan. Berat badan menyusut. Binar kulit _pale_ kini pucat dan kering.

Di akhir siklus kedua, hanya beberapa jumput pirang yang bertahan. Kepala terpapar setengah botak. Sepulangnya, Mikaela ditemani Yuichiro menyambangi _barber shop_ , menggundul rambut. Menghadapi siklus yang ketiga, Yuichiro berhenti melanjutkan pendidikan. Prioritas sekarang adalah kesembuhan Mikaela. Setia bersarang di sisinya dua puluh empat jam. Pasca siklus keempat, Mikaela merengek manja minta diajak berkuda.

 **Kan** ker pada perut hanya terhambat pertumbuhannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari enam bulan setelah siklus pemberian kemoterapi terakhir dilakukan. Mikaela kembali tumbang. Ditemukan Yuichiro dalam keadaan sudah tak sadar dengan darah segar yang tersimbah di lingkaran kloset, mewarna merah air lubang pembuangan, dan seperempat lantai ubin. Kondisinya berlipat jauh lebih parah dari pada serangan pertama. Sel-sel kanker telah menggerogot organ-organ vital. Mekanisme respirasi ditunjang mesin ventilator. Tiap perdenyutan dipantau intensif. Mikaela koma selama sepuluh jam. Dan sang ibu kembali dipanggil.

"Kalau dia mati, tolong jangan hubungi aku." Bubuhan tanda tangan terakhir. "Aku sudah punya keluarga baru, Yuichiro." Coretan selesai, berkas penandatangan disodorkan. Safir biru serupa netra yang sering Yuichiro pandang berkaca-kaca. "Jangan bebani aku dengan kabar kematiannya." Mereka bertatapan lekat. "Silahkan kau mengutukku. Tapi kalau harus memilih, aku lebih memilih tidak melahirkan Mikaela, dari pada dia harus menderita sepanjang hidupnya." Wanita itu lekas berbalik sebelum bulir matanya ketahuan turun.

Ingin rasanya menampar wajah iblis berwujud manusia pengandung itu sampai lehernya patah. Atau berteriak kencang menangkis pernyataan keparat dengan sumpah serapah yang tak kalah pedas. Tapi kewarasan Yuichiro masih berfungsi. Sia-sia membuang energi menanggapi makhluk egois yang hatinya diragukan masih ada atau tidak. Lebih baik pasokan tenaga digunakan untuk merawat Mikaela. Dan sesampainya di kamar perawatan, ia disambut si pirang dengan kode yang memerintahnya agar lekas mendekat.

"Aku mimpi naik kuda, Yuu-chan." Sokongan respirasi mekanik telah ditanggalkan. Suara Mikaela kembali sengau akibat pengaruh selang tipis yang lagi-lagi dilesakkan di dua lubang pernapasan.

"Maaf ya, aku belum sempat membawamu berkuda."

Anggukan pelan. Seperti biasa senyum merekah Mikaela bermantra tenang. Sekalipun gurat-gurat samar kebiruan mencemar sekujur epidermis putih yang kusam, senyum itu tetap mempesona, terkembang tulus tanpa beban. Mikaela meringsut badan, mengosongi separuh ranjang untuk ditiduri Yuichiro. Dua makhluk adam akhirnya terlelap pulas setelah puas saling mengecup dan memeluk.

Malam itu Yuichiro memimpikan Mikaela berkuda. Yuichiro yang terpunggungi mengejar di belakang. Berlari. Terbirit-birit. Terseok-seok. Engsel tungkai nyaris terlepas. Tubuhnya beberapa kali terhempas. Kedua tangan terjulur, menggapai-gapai angin. Lalu ia memanggil. Berteriak. Lama-lama mengisak. Sesak. Namun tapal kokoh kaki sang hewan semakin melaju membawa si pirang jauh. Dan tak kembali . . . lagi.

.

 **S** ekecap nikmat baru terasa, pun sekejap direnggut lagi

 **E** rangan melagu ngilu, siksaan perih raga belahan jiwa

 **G** erutu tersurat pada Khalik

 **E** legi melirih pada tiap pusaran detik

 **R** enungan panjang, kerelaan lapang, haruskah?

 **A** bsorpsi logika mengakal, akhirilah dengan damai

.

* * *

Bangunan bertingkat dua itu kembali sunyi. Puluhan jelaga kelabu tergantung di langit-langit. Lensa kamera berhenti memproduksi potret-potret, padahal masih banyak pigura kosong yang harus diisi. Burung pengicau mendadak bisu. Dan kelabat-kelabat bayangan semakin sering menghantui.

Ada sosok Yuichiro kecil beraut kesal menghentak kaki. Seorang pria dewasa duduk mengawasi sambil menyesap kopi. Dan seorang wanita cantik berdiri tepat di samping, membujuk, mengelus pucuk kepala hitam Yuichiro kecil. Lalu adegan berganti. Dua orang remaja berlarian. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Mengitari meja makan bundar. Melintas di depan sofa beludru biru. Menapaki anak tangga. Menjajaki lantai atas lalu tak lama turun lagi.

Memori cuplikan-cuplikan transparan bergerak kukuh, lalu lalang tanpa bisa dijamah layaknya udara, memenuhi ruang demi ruang.

Yuichiro hanya bisa membeku, menyaksikannya haru dengan limpahan air mata.

.

 **M** alaikat itu terbang ke langit

 **I** ntip dunia lewat cecelah arakan awan

 **K** embang bibirnya sudah tak bisa dilihat

 **A** lasannya satu, beda semesta

.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

Jadi sebenarnya di scene terakhir yang Yuichiro lihat itu adalah residual energi, atau gambaran dari masa lalu yang didukung oleh beberapa hal. Yang menyesap kopi dan wanita cantik adalah orang tua Yuichiro. Itu adalah gambaran kenangan Yuichiro waktu kecil, saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Dan dua remaja berlarian itu adalah Yuichiro sendiri dan Mikaela, yang tentunya itu adalah kenangan yang pernah ia ukir dengan Mikaela saat mereka masih tinggal bersama.

Energi di rumah itu masih sangat kuat ditambah Yuichiro yang teramat kalut karena lagi-lagi ditinggal mati (salah satu pendukung terjadinya residual energi adalah menyerap energi yang berasal dari kekuatan imajinasi manusia) oleh orang yang dicintainya, sehingga penampakan-penampakan itu sangat sering bermunculan.

* * *

 **Trivias :**

-Kemoterapi adalah proses pengobatan dengan menggunakan obat-obatan yang bertujuan untuk membunuh atau memperlambat pertumbuhan sel-sel kanker. Obat-obatan kemoterapi biasanya diberikan melalui infus atau secara oral.

-Jadwal pemberian kemoterapi sangat bervariasi tergantung dari jenis sel kanker dan tingkat keparahan penyakit.

-Kemoterapi biasanya diberikan beberapa siklus, setiap siklus dapat terdiri dari beberapa kali (sesi) pemberian obat kemoterapi, dan antar siklus terdapat periode istirahat. Misalnya satu siklus terdiri dari 1 minggu pemberian kemoterapi setiap hari dan 3 minggu periode istirahat.

-Target sembuh pada penyakit kanker stadium lanjut belum ada sampai sekarang. Dan untuk melakukan pengobatan kemoterapi membutuhkan setidaknya enam siklus.

-Efek samping kemoterapi pada umumnya adalah, kulit kering dan berubah warna, tubuh lemah, mual muntah, dan rambut rontok. Kerontokan rambut biasanya terjadi dua atau tiga minggu setelah kemoterapi dimulai.

(Didapatkan dari berbagai sumber).

* * *

 **a/n**

Minggu pertama di bulan Agustus, niat untuk membuat fik bergenre poetry kembali muncul ketika saya mendengarkan lagu Kirana (Dewa 19). Saya bertekad kali ini bakal bikin bait puisi dengan porsi yang mudah dicerna nalar (tapi sepertinya gagal, haha). Tapi setidaknya saya akan memadukan prosa yang kalimatnya tidak rumit-rumit banget dan pembaca tidak harus ruwet memaknai puisinya. /plakk

Ide cerita terilhami dari lagu Camelia I, II, III, dan IV (Ebiet G. Ade). Yang menurut dari sebuah blog yang saya baca empat lagu itu mendeskripsikan tahapan—

yang bisa ditemukan dari suku kata bercetak tebal.

Karena itulah saya memberinya judul LARIK MONTASE. Ada potongan-potangan suku kata (lihat yang bercetak tebal pada awal kalimat di beberapa paragraf) yang apabila dirangkai, membentuk sebuah kata yang sekaligus itu adalah maksud dan isi yang terkandung dari tiap scene cerita (ada 4 scene, tapi sebenarnya 5 sih, abaikan scene paling akhir). Pun bait puisi bukan hanya hiasan. Ada alasan khusus saya menempatkannya, yakni :

1\. Bait puisi tiap scene menggambarkan 'kata' yang telah berhasil dirangkai dari ceceran suku kata bercetak tebal. Atau bila bahasanya di balik, 'kata' itu adalah makna dari tiap bait puisi. (Menurut versi saya yang tukang cipta) XD.

2\. Huruf kapital bercetak tebal tiap barisan puisi dalam satu bait juga akan membentuk sebuah kata (ada lima bait puisi). Satu bait puisi = satu kata. Lima bait puisi = lima kata. Bila lima kata itu dibaca menjadi sebuah kalimat maka pembaca akan mengetahui ending sebenarnya dari fanfik ini.

Bila pembaca penasaran bisa menggulir kembali ke atas dan merangkai potongannya. Tapi bila tidak, saya juga tidak memaksa. Fanfik ini dibaca sampai selesai pun saya sudah sangat berterima kasih sekali.

Baru kali ini saya bikin oneshot sungguhan, totalnya kurang lebih 3k word.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
